Separation of particles from a fluid without the use of a physical barrier has many advantages. The ability to separate neutrally buoyant particles from a fluid without a barrier and/or the addition of chemicals or other particles is even better. Hydrodynamic separation (HDS), which utilizes the specific flow patterns in a curved channel for particle concentration and separation, has proven to be such a technology.